Vampire Knight Fanfic: Love Lost, Love Awakened
by WolfrainRena
Summary: This is a story about a girl named Nisa who begins to realize that she is beginning to remember things that were not happening to her. This started when she saw Ichijo look at her what was this feeling she felt towards him and why was he looking at her with such fear and happiness.


**Chapter 1**

It was a normal day at Cross Academy or that's what everyone thought, but they couldn't be more wrong. As the day dragged on a car pulls up to the front gates of the academy a young girl stepping out of the car she was a new student for the school. She had pale skin and brown hair her eyes wander the gates before she looks back at a man who was grabbing her bags. She smiles to him before gently shaking her head. "I've got it Mr. Mystrom." She says standing there before she walks over to the man gently placing a hand on his making him stop before she grabs her bags. "Thank you for the ride it was quite nice." She leans up kissing the older male's cheek before she walked off to the gates walking inside after opening them she waves to the man goodbye before she turned around looking at the school a little nervous. She takes a breath before she looks around as she walks amazed by the school she notices it was getting sort of late so she sighs some, knowing she was late for class thankfully she had her school uniform on already she runs forward and with 15 minutes she was at her room panting heavily but she walks in setting her things down before she runs back downstairs. She runs to the double doors before going out them she was greeted by the pleasant sunlight then she goes to class being 10 minutes late she bows her head panting some. "I'm so sorry for being late I just got here and well I kind of didn't want to come to class with my stuff." She says her cheeks flushed pink she looks to the teacher before the teacher nods some. He motions for her to come to the front of the class which she does some boys whispering about her she gets to the front of the class and gives a warm smile.

"Hello I am Nisa Nagato it's a pleasure to meet you all." She says cutely before she soon bows her head gently. She stands straight before the teacher speaks.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Nagato I am Riso your teacher." Riso states before he smiles some to her then he looks to the rest of the students. "Alright class I want you to welcome Ms. Nagato to the class." He says she smiles some before she moves to a seat in the back. She sets her bag down before she pulls out a notebook starting to jot the notes down she hums softly to herself as she sits there then she blinks some when she feels someone poke her. She blinks looking over to see a boy.

"Yes?" She says gently as she sits there then she tilts her head to the side. "How may I help you?"

"You're pretty cute my names Iru want to date me?" He says smoothly. She shakes her head gently before she moves away from the boy closer to a girl.

"What a creep…" She says sitting there before she begins writing again the girl beside her looks to her.

"Don't worry he's always like that he's such a dork sometimes…" She says smiling to Nisa.

"Well I don't want to know him he's such a pervert he could have the decency to say hello first before asking me out I hate boys like that." She sighs some before she looks to the board annoyed then when class ends she stands up before the girl looks to her.

"By the way my name is Yuri Osato." Yuri says smiling before she gently grips my hand. "Come on the night class is about to come out you'll not believe your eyes when you see them. They're like angels…" She says blabbering on while dragging Nisa where the night class gates were, Nisa blinks some before tilting her head to the side.

"So why does this night class have class at night?" She says tilting her head to the side as she stands there her mind wandering on the possibilities but she lets it go not wanting to her hurt her head more than it already was from learning so much.

"They do because they need to keep their complexions or that's what I think. Their pale skin looks as though it has never been touched by sunlight making them extremely hot but they go to their classes in the afternoon so they are touched by sun then." She sighs some dreamily before she screams when the gates open and a group of handsome young men and women come out through the doors some of them looked annoyed while others looked excited to see the day class students. One of them in particular a goofy blonde was being optimistic and quite loud. Nisa sighs some before her eyes meet one of the young men's eyes he stopped immediately making people bump into him. Nisa stands there before she blushes some as the man's eyes still rested on her she looks away though and turns away walking off. The man of course tried to get to her but the girls blocked his path. Nisa walks with her eyes closed towards the day dorms so she could get some sleep being exhausted from the day. She sighs some running her hand through her brown hair gently before she gets to her room soon enough she opens the door going inside soon enough her eyes wandering the room quietly it was a nice simple room it was quite peaceful actually then she walked over to the single bed. She takes seat before she brushes her hair behind her ear wondering why that boy had looked at her as if he had seen something shocking or terrifying. She sighs some before she lays down closing her eyes a little annoyed for the moment her mind wandering around inside her head. She opens her eyes sitting up before she nods.

"Time to get putting stuff away," She stands up before she walks over to her bag bringing out her clothes before she walked over to a dresser gently putting things away folding them neatly before an hour passes, being done she stands up and walks out of her room deciding to explore a bit around the halls. She hums softly as she walked before she walks over to a window looking out into the darkness of night gently the moonlight shining into the room. She smiles some before her eyes catch glimpse of something in the shadows she looks down to see a girl with short brown hair she was one of the disciplinary committee Yuki, was it?

"I wonder what she's doing out there?" She says before she gently shakes her head before she heads down the hall again towards the kitchen getting hungry when she finds it she makes herself some toast biting into it when it was done. She was still thinking about that guy she thought she knew him from somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it then she sighs some shaking her head gently finishing her toast. She hears a noise and she turns around to see a boy he had silver hair that was quite beautiful she stands there before she bows her head. "I'm sorry I had gotten hungry and well I came here I hope you don't mind." By the time she lifted her head again the boy was gone she blinks some standing there alone again before she sighs walking out of her room towards her room. She passes by the windows that showed the loneliness of night she sighs some before she turns the knob of her door, entering her room which was consumed in darkness at the moment she walks over to her bed laying down looking up to the ceiling. Time flew by and she fell asleep. She had a dreamless night and she wakes up in the morning to the sun shining in the room it was lovely then she swings her feet over the side of the bed standing up, she walks over to the window and opened the curtains to let the sunshine into the room it was nice. A couple hours pass, Yuri had decided to come get Nisa this morning so she could show her around it was quite nice, Nisa was amazed by the side of the academy. Yuri points to the night dorms across a pond and she says.

"That's where the night class lives, it's so beautiful and elegant over there, but no day class student is allowed over there for some reason it baffles us all." She says sighing some before Yuri grips Nisa's hand. "Come on Nisa we have to get to class now."

"Alright, Alright, Calm down." Nisa says smiling before following Yuri to class. Nisa sits there in class quietly writing the notes diligently she felt the eyes of Iru on her and it was making her slight uncomfortable. She takes a breath though and ignores him, at the end of class Yuri drags Nisa outside again but when they got outside Iru grabs Nisa's arm which she winces at.

"Hey Nisa why won't you be my girlfriend? I mean I'm a whole lot better than any other guy here." He says holding onto her still she looks to him before she pulls her hand away.

"I don't date jerks." She says standing there looking to Iru who just smirked.

"Feisty much Nisa?" He says before he grabs her by her shoulders the girls started screaming as the night class started to come out. She looks to Iru before he leans forward kissing her, her eyes widen and she immediately raises her leg and kicks him right in between his legs. Nisa stands there shocked before she shakes her head the boy from before had seen this, he goes around the crowd heading towards her but she runs away just as he was about to get to her she goes to a tree next to the pond holding her knees to her chest looking into the water not believing what just happened then she closes her eyes falling asleep. Night classes ended as she slept there then the boy from before sees her and he blinks some he walks over to her before he kneels down beside her.

"Hey wake up." He says gently shaking Nisa. "You'll catch cold if you sleep here." He looks to her before he gently strokes her cheek feeling how cold she was before he gently picks her up in his arms taking her to Yuki who carried her into the day dorms considering that the night students could not enter there. The boy walks off and leaves Yuki, Nisa to take care of. Yuki takes Nisa to her room before laying her down on the bed gently then Yuki covers her up smiling gently before she takes a seat in a chair in the room looking out the window. Nisa wakes up a couple hours later looking around her mind taking in her surroundings before she blinks some.

"How did I get up here? Last thing I remember is being outside under that tree…." She says laying there then she sees Yuki.

"Hey there Nisa," Yuki says sitting there in the chair. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine but how did I get up here?" She says sternly.

"I carried you up here from the front door but….Ichijo Takuma brought you from where you were sleeping I think it would be appropriate if you gave him something for saving you from getting a cold." She says sitting there before she stands up sighing some then she leaves the room before Nisa could get out her next question out then she sighs some closing her eyes laying down again.

"Oh well…" She says before drifting off asleep her mind completely consumed in darkness until the feeling of warmth entered her thoughts and she wakes up gasping looking around. She sighs some placing a hand on her forehead not remembering her dream but she knew it scared her and made her sad considering she was crying now. _What did I just dream about…? Why can't I remember….?_


End file.
